


show me and i'm all yours

by pokeball



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-14
Updated: 2016-07-14
Packaged: 2018-07-23 21:37:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7481034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pokeball/pseuds/pokeball
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hyungwon can't stop thinking about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	show me and i'm all yours

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by the recent pictures of wonho putting a collar on hyungwon :)

 

Even there, in front of all the fans and other people, it stirs something inside Hyungwon, when Hoseok puts the collar on his neck.

He doesn't care much when the stylists make them wear chokers and collars. It's just an accessory and even though Hyungwon knows what meaning it originally is supposed to hold—it's hard not to know those kinds of things with Hoseok around, really—these days, it's just fashion for most people. 

But the fact that it was Hoseok who's putting it on his neck makes it feel different. Hyungwon isn't sure if it's an innocent gesture and the idea that it might mean something is enough to make him feel flustered. He is too aware of Hoseok's fingers lightly brushing against his neck as he fastens the collar. He knows Hoseok is looking but he doesn't meet his eyes, nervous for reasons he can't fully comprehend. He tries to cover it up with laughter but it turns out obviously awkward.

He finds himself playing with the metal heart afterwards, feeling the weight of the choker on his neck and wondering why it makes him feel both jittery and strangely peaceful at the same time. That set of emotions shouldn't be possible and yet…

It startles him when Hoseok reaches out to touch the collar; their eyes meet briefly, and he sees Hoseok smiling at him, his eyes twinkling playfully—and then, suddenly, Hoseok pulls him a bit closer by hooking his finger in the silver heart. Hyungwon feels the blood rush to his face; he laughs because he doesn't know what else to do, everyone is looking and this is just too embarrassing. Thankfully, Hoseok lets go but not before telling him,

"It suits you." The tone is light, casual, except his gaze on Hyungwon is heavy, intense—

Hyungwon is rendered speechless.

it might be just because it's pink—he clearly remembers Hoseok telling him pink suits him and studying him with that same calm but intense look—but it might be something entirely else. Something Hyungwon has never really stopped to seriously consider but he is considering it now and—can the fansign just end already?

 

__________

 

He thinks about it in the van on the way to the dorms. Why did he react so strongly to something so simple? What does he want, exactly? He usually does whatever Hoseok asks him to during sex anyway, so that wouldn’t be new. Maybe there’s just something tempting about just feeling that he belongs to someone completely.

He forgets about it once they reach the dorms, more concerned with taking a nap than anything else. He takes a long shower then goes straight to bed.

He wakes up to Hoseok shaking his arm, looking at him with a smile. "Wake up, sleepyhead. We've all already eaten."

"What?" Hyungwon mumbles, blinking his eyes.

"Changkyun tried to wake you but he failed."

"I'm not hungry," he decides. He really isn't. At least definitely not enough to get up. "I'll eat later." He's about to go back to sleep when he suddenly finds himself pulled into Hoseok's lap. He lets out a soft grunt of protest but he can't help but smile when Hoseok kisses his ear, then his cheek and his nose.

"No more sleeping, babe."

"Ahh." He sighs, still not bothering to open his eyes. "You've got better plans?"

Hoseok just hums and then his lips are on Hyungwon's. The kiss is very brief though; Hoseok pulls back before Hyungwon has time to tilt his head and properly respond. He frowns, tugging at the front of Hoseok's t-shirt to get him to kiss him again, but Hoseok just places his hand over Hyungwon's and squeezes it gently.

"Hyunwoo will cry if he walks in on us again."

Hyungwon feels disappointed. He hoped Hyunwoo maybe went on a run or something. It's been so long since they had a chance to do something other than rushed handjobs in the shower. He almost wishes for schedules abroad again. The last time they shared a hotel room… the memory still makes his face heat up.

"If we can't even kiss, why are you keeping me awake?" He's not complaining, just asking; he never really minds if it's Hoseok. His eyes are falling shut again on their own, though. He can't help it. It's warm and safe, when they're close like this.

There's no response. He smiles when he feels Hoseok's fingertips ghost over his lips. Then they move lower, to his chin and his neck. As he feels Hoseok's fingers gently rub against his skin, he suddenly remembers how it felt when Hoseok put that collar on him. The thought makes him swallow nervously. Hoseok stops touching him and instead tugs at his ear playfully. It prompts Hyungwon to look up at him.

"That collar today... you liked it when I put it on you, didn't you," Hoseok says as if he's reading his mind. His tone is mischievous and the embarrassment makes Hyungwon want to deny it, turn it into a joke. But it doesn't seem like Hoseok is about to mock him for it. Quite the opposite. The expression on Hoseok's face makes his heart leap in his chest. It's that gaze he usually can't hold for long because it just makes him feel too many things all at once, it's so gentle and calm and loving, like it's saying _I will be there for you always._  
  


Hyungwon doesn't know what he did to deserve to be loved like this. Maybe the fact that he loves Hoseok just as much is enough. Sometimes it scares him. Before, he thought love like this existed only in fairytales and movies for naive teenagers. That it's real is still a strange thought to him, even though he feels it with overwhelming intensity sometimes.

"I… guess I did," he admits and smiles sheepishly, averting his eyes, not knowing what else to say.

"I thought you might."

Hyungwon wonders why but he doesn't ask about it. Hoseok sometimes just knows stuff about him, before he himself realizes it. Instead, he asks, "Are you going to do anything about it?"

"Only if you want me to."

"... I do." He doesn't hesitate to say it. It might be embarrassing but he knows Hoseok likes trying new things. And Hyungwon trusts him completely. Hoseok always asks first, always makes sure he feels comfortable and safe.

Hoseok shifts his legs a little and tangles his fingers into Hyungwon's hair. "Well, as much as I'd love to try now, Hyunwoo would probably have a heart attack."

Hyungwon snorts at that but it's true; Hyunwoo seems to be absolutely allergic to anything kinky. "It'd be convenient to finally have the room to ourselves but I'm afraid we need him alive."

"True." Hyungwon can hear the smile in Hoseok's voice; it makes him smile, too. "Next time, yeah?"

 

**Author's Note:**

> i just felt like writing something about it but there might be a more smutty sequel coming up too


End file.
